


In the Dark Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [72]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: They're both so grumpy but they love each other.Ryouji isn't mine ^^ he's an absolute loser. A Lint Licker. And I adore him.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211001





	In the Dark Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIntellectualWeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntellectualWeeb/gifts).



> They're both so grumpy but they love each other.
> 
> Ryouji isn't mine ^^ he's an absolute loser. A Lint Licker. And I adore him.

“Shove over.” Madara hardly gave Ryouji a push at all despite his tone, griping and grumbling as he crawled into bed with his mate. Who griped and grumbled right back at the rude remark, fighting to get a good hold on the covers to hold them up for the other.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have clothes on.”

“Why would I?” He huffed as he went right for Ryouji’s chest, pressing right up against him and nuzzling himself a home there. “It’s _burning_ outside, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“I noticed, and that’s the _issue_.” With a nice squeeze Ryouji wrapped him right up in his arms, tugging him closer and nosing into his hair. “You’re like a furnace even with clothes in the way.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk.” Madara gave his mate a gentle jab to the side, squeezing a leg between Ryouji’s to settle in closer to him. “Always running a fever, I swear it. Unnatural.”

He heard a tsk and peeked up from the chest he’d buried his face in, then felt a hand run up to his face, tilting it just enough for Ryouji to bend down and pressed a few soft kisses to the corner of his mouth. Teases is what they were. But Ryouji didn’t tease much before he kissed him proper, and then the both of them went right back to griping and complaining - trading soft affections the whole while.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
